Kat Kraydel
is a Boss Yo-kai and can be found on the 6th floor of the Divine Paradise. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch: Main Game Series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai. Biology Kat Kraydel's face looks like a Buddha statue, with a jewel, or perhaps an eye, in the middle of her forehead. She has a golden Dharma Wheel behind her. Her lower half resembles a spider's abdomen with black and green stripes. Much like a spider, she possesses eight arms; her upper arms are holding spools of thread. The second highest set of hands have threads connected to each finger. The arms closest to her center are playing a game of Cat's Cradle, which give her her namesake. However the lowest set of arms are empty. She wears a headdress with three eyes, with a horn at the very top. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Kat Kraydel is the final boss at the Divine Paradise. At first all she wants to do is play the game Cat's Cradle, inviting the player to play with her. When the player asks Whisper about who Kat Kraydel is, Whisper tries to look it up on his Yo-kai Pad, but then the pad's battery dies. Whisper panics and creates numerous lies about Kat Kraydel, claiming that she is a violent entity, (which could not be more wrong) and instigates a battle with her. During battle, all that the player can do is knock out her eyes which will hurt her. Then she is immobilized and the player is free to attacks. After being defeated, it's revealed that Kat Kraydel wasn't harmful at all. he saw the battle as a fun little game, revealing more of it's kind nature, much to Whisper's embarrassment. After thanking the player for entertaining her, she warps them back to their room, where they wake up in bed and wonder if the entire encounter was only a dream. Should the player return and rematch Kat Kraydel a second time, she now has a chance to drop her rare item, the Paradise Ball. Game data Fusion Evolution Movelist Etymology Her Japanse name "Ayatori-sama" translates as "Lord Cat's-Cradle". Kat Kraydel is a corruption of "Cat Cradle", a common hand-trick done with strings or threads (seeing how she is also based on a spider, using webs instead of threads). Origin Kat Kraydel is based off of . Her design, which takes significantly after Buddha, further cements this. It is very possible that Kat Kraydel's design also takes after the Banded Orb Weaver, which is a type of spider. While unlikely, Kat Kraydel may be inspired by the spider from folklore. Divine Paradise as well as Kat Kraydel are based on the famous Japanese short story, The Spider's Thread by Ryūnosuke Akutagawa. The story concerns Kandata, a cold-hearted criminal suffering in Hell; however, he performed a single act of compassion in his life when he chose not to crush a spider underfoot. Moved by this action, the Buddha takes the silvery thread of a spider in Paradise and lowers it down into Hell. Kandata, with all his might, tried to escape from the abyss using the thread, but quickly got tired because of the thread's great length. When he looked down, he saw many other sinners in Hell trying to escape using the spider's thread. Fearing that the rope will break from the weight, Kandata greedily shouts that the spider's thread is his and his alone. This action ultimately made the rope break, leaving Kandata and the other sinners to fall into the Pool of Blood once again. Trivia * In the English versions of the games, Kat Kraydel is referred to as female, while in the original Japanese versions, Kat Kraydel appears to be male, as it uses male pronouns. In other languages Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Spider Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with four or more eyes